Step By Step
by Momochen
Summary: It's a quite short One-Shot Songfic Song: One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks. -- Claire spents her time at the beach, thinking over and over about that guy she misses, waiting for the day he returns.


_STEP BY STEP_

_Hurry up and wait so close but so far away_

_Everything you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch …_

I cross out another day at the calendar. It's Spring 12th. The day's coming closer, but at the same time it seems further away than a week ago. 18 days 'til 1st Summer. The day you'll return. You won't believe me, but I've spent every day even more time at the beach than Tak… And you remember how much time he passed at your shack, don't you? Standing at the beach and feeling the warm breeze play with my hair makes me feel like it's **that** month, but turning around and seeing your shack locked, empty, makes me remember that it's still not time. It leaves such a strange feeling inside…

…_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming…_

Who would believe me that I've so insanely fallen in love with you? They wouldn't understand how a girl like me, who's always been at the same spot of this world, can fall for a boy that keeps travelling around… How would they believe me, if even you didn't realize 'til you left? I'll make them believe me without telling them, you'll see the day you return. You will, I swear it. For the Harvest Goddess, if you want me to… I will, if you give me the chance. And I know you will. I know you.

…_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take…_

After feeding my animals and thanking the Sprites for watering my crops I head to our place… again. Down the beach there's the dock. I take off my shoes and sit down at the slightly wet wood. The waves sing their old, but still incredibly beautiful song. The water is as clean as always. But I can't enjoy that damn beautiful spring day, because it's spring. Because it's not summer. Because you aren't here. Damn, I miss you. In an attack of frustration I take off my clothes, leaving on only my bikini and jump down the dock, into the water.

…_One step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time…_

As my body gets completely under water I notice it's not as cold as I expected. Feeling the just cool water around me makes me relax instantly. It's a feeling I didn't know for all my life, it's something I learned from you. Harvest Goddess, why does everything I do have some relation to you? Slowly I start to realize that my frustration wouldn't get me anywhere closer to you. No matter how hard I wanted you by my side right now, you most likely won't appear from nowhere. As I notice I had to breathe I went back up over the water. I looked around. The sun was shining just above my head, no cloud trying to hide the intense blue sky. It was such a – nearly – perfect day… And I realize again that everything will come the time it's supposed to, so my only option is to wait a little bit more… And look forward to the 1st Summer, I guess.

…_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew…_

It's still kind of confusing, though… I mean that I've only known you for a month and it feels like I've known you all my life. I didn't believe people explaining me that feeling; and others wouldn't believe me either. Oh boy, I want you here. I wish you were here all year. And in eighteen days you'll be mine again, and I'll show the damn world that you are mine. But I need things in my head to be clear. In eighteen days, you'll arrive here and you'll make your All-you-can-eat promotion. Everyone will be there. You will be there. I will be there. And I'm so damn looking forward to say those words to you with the entire crowd standing there and finally believing it, without having explained something to them…

…_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time…_

After swimming around a while I return to the dock and get out of the water. I sit again at the edge of the now completely wet wood and look at my feet playing with the water. I remember some moments I shared with you. Thinking about some of them makes me blush a bit and smile. Shaking my head I look at the sun. It's already coming down to the horizon, almost touching the sea… I feel my cheeks heating a bit more at another thought. I feel my heart beating strongly and a strange feeling in my chest. I think those are the famous butterflies… As the sun has hidden behind the horizon I get up slowly, put on my clothes and walked home.

…_One step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time._

I'm standing at the beach, looking at the sea. I'm smiling: my mind's just empty. Nothing. Black. I hear steps behind me, but I don't turn around. I already know who's behind me before a pair of dark-skinned arms wrap around my hips. I let rest my head at your shoulder. You smile, give me a kiss at my cheek. I feel how I am blushing, what makes your smile become a grin. I put my hands over yours and whisper: "Who's still here?" "They all are", you reply. "So they can see us two here…" I smile. As I turn around to give you a hug I can see some people look at us, some others talking. I'm sure they're talking about us. I don't care. I can see Ann smiling at me and I smile back. She seems as happy as I am. Suddenly you pick me up like nothing, bride-like and carry me to your shack, in between the other people. "Goddess, I love you", I say, "Kai, I missed you so much, you don't realize. I love…" But I was cut off from your kiss. I did let the entire valley know without telling them, just how I swore you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Song (One Step at a Time – Jordin Sparks), the characters and Harvest Moon. This is completely fan-made and I earn no money with this fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
